


Snippets in Reverse (Verse)

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Second Verse Same as the First (Hockey Style Ten Times Worse) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Collection of tumblr fics that take place in my Keep in Check (Please) universe.





	1. POV - Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you've probably already seen these fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of minor character death warning for this chapter.

Lydia watched as Kent made his way through security line. She smiled and waved every time he looked back, glad that he was too far to see how much of a wreck she was in. The further he got down the line, the harder it was to see him with more and more people lining up to get through.

She never thought of Kent as small since her son had bene taller than him since he was in the fifth grade, but seeing him disappear behind the crowd brought her back to every time she ever lost her son in a crowd.

This wasn’t fear, though. This was just bittersweet.

She caught one last glimpse of him before she turned to walk out of the airport and to her car. By the time she stepped into her car, she was crying without shame. Her baby boy would be miles away from her. Even this small amount of distance was hard.

She waited in the parking lot, not wanting to leave until Kent was on his plane. If he ran out of the airport and into the car, she would hug him, kiss him, take him home, and not talk about this any further. She would still love him the same.

But she knew Kent wouldn’t do that.

An hour passed before she received a phone call from him telling him they were finally boarding.

“I love you so much, mom.”

“I love you, baby.” She paused to cough. It was so hard to speak. “Call me when you land.”

She hung up, shed a few more tears, then drove home.

She walked into her home, looked around, and sighed. It would be just her for a few months until Kent came home for Christmas.

It had been her and Kent for so long. She didn’t know how long it would take to get used to being in a big house all alone.

She was tempted to walk to Kent’s room and just make sure everything was in place, but she stopped herself. She didn’t want to start crying again.

Instead, she went to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of wine from the rack. She popped it open and sat down at the island. She poured two glasses and smiled.

“You’d be so proud of our baby, George. So damn proud,” she whispered. She picked up her glass and tipped it to clink the other. “To him.”


	2. Before the Beginning - Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was for Swarles?

“Mr. Kent!”

Kent immediately spun around on the ice, trying to find the source of the voice. It was a little difficult with all of the kids skating around the rink. He finally looked down and saw a little girl crawling on the ice. “Miss Arabella. What are you doing?” he said with a laugh as he made his way over.

“Mr. Kent! I fell down! Can you help me?” the girl said, trying to stand up, but not succeeding.

Kent smiled as he skated behind her and helped her to her feet. “There we go, Miss Arabella. You good now?”

“Mr. Kent. Can you hold my hand and help me over there?” Arabella said, pointing to the nearest door.

“Of course, Miss Arabella,” he said, holding his hand out to her.

Arabella smiled and put her tiny hand in his. “We have to go slow, Mr. Kent. I’m not a good skater yet. Not like you are. But I’ll practice.”

Kent skated along, letting Arabella set the pace. “That’s all you need, Miss Arabella. Just a little practice.”


	3. Before the Beginning - Keats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ZZ. Because she loves this creation. :D

Keats sat at on the couch with a few of his teammates watching the draft as it played out on TV. To no one’s surprise, Jack was the first person selected by Rimouski.

“Atta boy, Jack,” he said as he took a sip of his soda. He was glad his friend would finally be able to play in the league. Jack being born after the cutoff date was both a blessing for other teams, but also a stupid ass rule.

Rimouski had been horrible the year before and they needed all the help they could get. Jack would definitely make some waves.

He was glad to see the Screaming Eagles pick up a few d-men since most of theirs had declared for the draft once the season ended.

He was about to turn off the TV by the time when he saw that Rimouski’s next pick was up. He was curious to see who would be playing with Jack this year.

“Rimouski Océanic selects Kent Parson from New York.”

Keats raised his eyebrow. “Huh.” They chose a boy from the states. “Well. Let’s see if this boy can play.”


	4. Before the Beginning - Lydia and Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was for zz too.

At 11 o’clock at night, Kent and Lydia were the only two people in their house.

It had been a long day that began with his mom standing in front of him, trying to fix his tie with shaky hands.

“I love you, mom,“ Kent said softly, knowing that he’d be repeating that over and over again throughout the day.

“I love you too, baby,” she whispered back.

He looked over at the door and saw his aunt and cousins waiting for them. He nodded before throwing his arms around his mom and hugging her as tightly as he could. “We can do this, mom,” he said softly.

Then they made their way to the church where Lydia and Kent sat in the front as the priest performed the mass. Kent spent the entire mass holding his mom’s hand and sitting with his head on her shoulder. He wished he could’ve said so many things, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat.

Then, everything happened so fast from the pallbearers, to the bagpipes, to the volley, to the flag, to the salute, to the bugle.

He felt his eyes water when he heard his mom sob as she held the folded up flag to her chest.

“I love you, mom.”

Then they were back a the house along with everyone who had been at the funeral and prayers. His mom was a superhero as she tried to be a good host.

All Kent wanted to do was tell everyone to leave so his mom could get some rest. But he was going to be as polite as his mom was being.

Slowly, the people left, until it was just him and his mom.

He watched as his mom moved around the house, cleaning up the mess. He stood up and walked over. “I can clean, mom. You already did so much today.”

Lydia smiled at her son. “Baby. It’s okay. Like your dad always said…” Her eyes watered and her throat tightened once more. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m…”

Kent hugged his mom again. He held her as she sobbed and her tears soaked through his shirt. “I love you, mom. It’s okay. I miss him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
